Love At First Sight
by elliegleek-xoxo
Summary: Rachel is desperate and needs money fast! She gets a job as a nanny for 5 year old Amelia, what happens when she seems to fall in love with her dad? Finchel AU
1. Meet Amelia

**Hey everyone! So if you read my other story (Life After School) You will know that I wanted to begin writing another fanfiction, my other one has only around 6 chapters left so I wanted to start this one before I forgot all my ideas! This is going to be a multi chapter AU fic! Enjoy!:)**

"Kurt I'm going to get kicked out of my apartment if I don' pay them soon! I need a job!"

"I'm sorry Rachel but there is nothing I can do, I would ask you to move in with me and Blaine but our apartments tiny, I don't think there are any jobs going around at the moment..Unless-" Kurt started saying before he stopped to think.

"Unless what Kurt?" said an intrigued Rachel.

"Well, I know my brother is looking for a nanny, he's kind of desperate because he's a single parent and he's always busy! If you're interested I am sure he'd be interested in you being a nanny."

"Thank you so much Kurt!" Rachel ran up to him and hugged him tight, very tight! "What's your brothers name?

"His name's Finn and he's got a little girl called Amelia, she's beautiful, she's also really talkative so I'm sure you will get on well with her. Here, I will give Finn a call now."  
"Thanks Kurt.

* * *

Finn had been trying to find a nanny for ages, but he couldn't find the right one, everyone he tried Amelia either hated or the nanny got sick of Amelia and her talking and singing, she loves to sing, in fact she was really good at it too! When Kurt had first told him about his friend, Rachel who was interested in being a nanny he thought to himself that there was no way that Amelia would like her, she never liked any nanny, but when Kurt said she was just like Amelia but was older and well lets just say Kurt said they kind of dressed the same, Finn was so happy, finally, he may have found the right nanny.

After the phonecall with Kurt and finding out that Rachel needed the job as soon as possible, Finn happily agreed to let her come and meet him and Amelia.

"Hey, you must be Finn." said Rachel as she stood at the door.

Finn just stood there, she was beautiful. "Hey Rach, do you mind if I call you that? I have nicknames for everyone."

"Yeah that's fine Finn." Rachel smiled, nobody had ever called her 'Rach' before.

"Amelia come down now Rachel is here!" called Finn.

Amelia came running down the stairs, "Hi Rachel!"

"Hi Amelia!"

"I will let you two talk" said Finn before he left to get some drinks.

"So Amelia what do you like to do?"

"I love to sing, Daddy says I'm really good too!"

"No way, guess what!"

"What Rachel?"

"I love to sing too!"

"Really?!" Amelia's eyes lit up, this may be the right nanny for her!

"Yep, what song do you like to sing?"

"Well, I like musical types of songs, like Broadway ones!"

"You know what Broadway is?"

"Yep! I really want Daddy to take me to see a show, but he won't, he likes sports too much!"

"Well, you're in luck, because I love Broadway too! How about I take you to see a show?"

"Really Rachel?"

"Yep!" Amelia ran to Rachel and hugged her.

"Wow, you girls get on well then?" said Finn as he walked back in with 3 drinks.

"Daddy! Rachel said she'd take me to see a Broadway show!"

"Did she now?"

"Yeah! She loves to sing too!"

"It's true." said Rachel.

"Okay then, that's fine with me, I will book tickets tomorrow if you want Rach?"

There he goes again, calling her Rach, it feels just right to her.

"Rach?"

"Yeah! That't fine! How about we see Matilda! Amelia do you like the film?"  
"Like it? She's constantly watching it!" said Finn.

"That's good then." Rachel smiled, finally someone else who was like her.

"Amelia do you want to go and play in your room for a minute?" Finn said.

"Sure daddy, bye Rachel!"

"Bye Amelia."

"She's so special, like a star." said Finn.

"She is."

* * *

"So Rach, tell me your story."

"Story of what?"

"Why do you want to become a nanny?"

"Well, I didn't really want to be a nanny, I just needed the money to be honest with you, I really want to be on Broadway, wait you don't want to hear about my life."

"Yeah, I do, I really do Rach."

She swears in that moment she thinks she's completely fallen for him.

"Well, I went to the school NYADA and I graduated, but nothing has really came my way since then and now I'm being evicted from my apartment unless I pay the money, so I guess that's why I am here."

"What made you want to be on Broadway?"

"Well, ever since I was a little girl I was involved in the arts, my dads kind of pushed me."

"Dads?"

"Yeah, I have to gay dads."

"Woah, that must have been cool!"

"Yeah kind off, it was different but we were still a family no matter what, anyway I was involved in my school Glee club and that's when I knew, the only thing I wanted to do was be on Broadway."

"And here you are now, with me, about to become a nanny."

"Yep, I kind of think my dreams were a bit to big for me."

"I bet they're not, I would love to hear you sing sometime, I am sure you will be on Broadway one day."

"I dunno."

"You will Rach."

She smiles, "What's your story then Finn?"

"Well, when I was in high school, the last year, on graduation night, I kind of slept with this girl and she became pregnant, I really liked her, we lasted a year after Amelia was born before she ran out on me leaving Amelia with me, so now I realise how much of a bitch she was!"

"Oh Finn I'm so sorry, who would do that to someone as beautiful as Amelia, she really is a big gold star!"

"Yeah she is."

"What's your dream Finn?" asked Rachel.

"I always wanted to be a drummer, I couldn't find anyone who wanted to be in a band with me though, so now I'm stuck working in an office which has ridiculous working hours so I have to spend less time with Amelia, I hated putting her into some sort of kids club when I was working so I decided on finding a nanny, she never liked her other nanny's but I think you might be the one."

"Well then, I feel very privileged!"

The conversation between Rachel and Finn lasted hours before Rachel had to leave.

"Bye Finn."  
"Bye Rach!"

Inside they both couldn't wait until they saw eachother again, though they may not admit it they had completely and utterly fallen for eachother.

**Here's the first chapter, so yeah its pretty long for something that I write considering on my other story my chapters are tiny! I'm hoping I will keep writing longer and I will hopefully update every week around a Friday. Review please:)**


	2. Voice of an Angel

**I said I would update on Friday didn't I?! Hehe:) here's the next chapter.**

**Authors Note- Also I write in English spelling so 'Favourite' to me:) not 'favorite'**

Rachel suddenly felt nervous, today was her official first day of being a nanny to Amelia. She got into a taxi and rode to Finn's apartment. Thoughts were flying around her head, she was nervous because she needed this job and she really liked Amelia and to tell the truth she really liked Finn. She'd only met him once but she swears she has already fallen for him. She reaches Finn's house and knocks on the front door.

"Rachel!" Amelia says.

"Hey Amelia! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Same to you too! I can't wait for today!" Amelia said.

"First time she's ever been excited about spending the day with a nanny!" Finn said as he came down the stairs.

"Rachel is different Daddy! She is so much like me!"

"I'm sorry girls but I have to go." said Finn.

"Okay, bye Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too princess. Bye Rach." said Finn.

"Bye Finn."

"So Amelia what do you want to do first?" said Rachel.

"Can we watch a singing film?"

"Okay, how about my favourite film? I brought it with me!"

"What film is it Rachel?"

"Funny Girl."

"I've heard of that! Let's watch it!" Amelia said with the widest grin ever, she was just like a mini Rachel.

"Okay, you put it in and I will make some popcorn.

"Okay Rachel."

The whole way through Funny Girl Amelia was asking Rachel questions, but Rachel didn't mind, she really enjoyed answering them for her.

"Okay Amelia, what now?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, go grab your coat."

* * *

"Rachel! Push me!"

"Okay Amelia!"

After 2 minutes of the swings Amelia decided to get off, then she saw someone obviously familiar to her but not to Rachel.

"Aunt Santana!" Amelia said as she ran up to Santana.

Rachel thought this was weird, she knew Kurt didn't have another sister, maybe it was one of those friend things.

"Hey Amelia, is your dad here?" said Santana.

"Nope, I'm here with my nanny Rachel."

"You got another nanny?"

"Yeah but I love this one and she's really pretty!"

"Where is she?"

"Over here."said Amelia taking Santana over to Rachel.

"Hello, you must be Rachel?" said Santana.

"I most certainly am."

"Well I approve of you, you seem decent although you wear really childish clothes." said Santana in her usual 'say everything she thinks' self.

"Santana stop being mean to Rachel!" said Amelia.

"It's fine Amelia, so I will see you another day, yes Santana?" said Rachel.

"I'm sure you will. Bye Rachel, bye Amelia."

"Bye Aunt Santana I love you."

Rachel and Amelia started walking back to the apartment.

"Don't listen to Santana she always makes fun of people!" said Amelia.

"I'm fine Amelia." Rachel said managing to let out a smile, she wasn't smiling inside, but she wasn't going to change for anyone.

* * *

When Amelia and Rachel got home Amelia decided that she wanted to hear Rachel sing.

"Amelia, I really don't want to."

"But please Rachel, pwetty pwease." said Amelia with puppy dog eyes. How could Rachel say no to that?

"Fine! What shall I sing?"

"That song from Funny Girl, Don't Rain On My Parade!" said Amelia smiling.

"Fine."

Rachel started to sing.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade  
Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade  
I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it  
But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir.  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade,_

_I'm gonna live and live now!_  
_Get what I want, I know how!_  
_One roll for the whole shebang!_  
_One throw that bell will go clang,_  
_Eye on the target and wham,_  
_One shot, one gun shot and bam!_  
_Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ..._

Unknown to Rachel, Finn walked through the front door and began listening to this beautiful voice.

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade! _

"Rach! That was amazing!"said Finn.

"Oh, hey Finn, thanks."

"I want to hear you sing again sometime, okay?" said Finn.

"Me too!" said Amelia.

"Okay."

"Promise me?" said Finn.

"I promise!"

"Thank you, now you better get off before it gets too dark, goodnight Rach."

"Goodnight Finn."

Finn couldn't sleep, he just lay there thinking about how perfect Rachel's voice was. That's when he knew, he was falling for Rachel Berry.

**Hope you liked it guys! Review for more chapters!:)**


	3. A Lifetime Waiting

**Sorry it's so late! But it's the Easter holidays now so I will update more!:) Did you enjoy the last 2 episodes? I did, but hey Let's Have A Kiki cause Brochel broke up! Whoop:') Here's chapter 3.**

"Hey Rach!"said Finn as he opened the door to Rachel.

"Hey Finn!"

"So you will be looking after Amelia until 3pm then we will go get something to eat then head to watch Matilda?"

"Yep that sounds fine!" Rachel was glad Finn decided to come to watch the show.

Over the past two months Rachel hadn't stopped thinking about Finn and truth be told he was feeling the same, there was no denying that they had feelings for each other.

"Good, I will see you at 3." said Finn.

"Okay, bye Finn."

"Bye Rach, bye Amelia!" Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek and hugged Amelia. It was normal for Finn to kiss Rachel on the cheek, it kinda became their own special thing.

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Finn." said Rachel and with that Finn left.

"He likes you, you know?" Amelia said from nowhere.

"W-w-what do you mean Amelia?" said Rachel a little on edge.

"You know, my dad, he likes you, like really likes you, he cares for you a lot and you always make him smile, he was miserable until he saw you."

"I don't know what your talking about, we're just friends."

"Do you like him Rachel?" Amelia questioned.

"As a friend yes."

"But what about more than friends?" Wow this kid was smart thought Rachel.

"No."

"You're lying, I can see the look on your face." Rachel smirked.

"See, I know he likes you and you like him and I'm very happy that my daddy likes you so much, cause you're really cool."

Rachel laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself missy, now what do you want to do today?"

"I want to draw!"

"Okay then." Rachel got out the crayons and paper and went into the kitchen and left Amelia to draw.

About 10 minutes later Rachel walked in with two sandwiches for both her and Amelia.

"Rachel, I drew this do you think daddy will like it?"

Rachel looked at the photo, it had three stick people on it, one tall, one medium and then a tiny one, it had them stood on the grass next to a house and underneath each person had a name. Under the tall one it had 'Daddy' under the small one it said 'Amelia' and under the medium one it said 'Rachel'.

"It's beautiful Amelia."

"It's my family."

Rachel looked at Amelia unsure of what to say did Amelia really class Rachel as 'part of her family'? Rachel decided to ignore the situation.

"It's beautiful, your daddy will love it!"

"I hope so."

"He will."

* * *

Rachel and Amelia were sat on the sofa watching one of their favourite films.. Enchanted when Finn walked through the front door.

"Hello girlies!"

"Hey Daddy!"

"Hi Finn." Rachel didn't know what to say anymore, was what Amelia told her earlier true? Did he like her? She decided it was best to leave it for a while.

"Hiya Rachel, how was my little pumpkin today?"

"She was really good, we had fun!"

"Yeah we did, Daddy come see this picture I drew" said Amelia while dragging Finn in to the dining room.

Amelia gave the picture to Finn.

"Look Daddy, there's you, there's me and there's Rachel, our family." Finn was speechless.

"Don't you like it Daddy?" said Amelia with a pouted face.

"I love it sweetie, its amazing! Now go upstairs and put your shoes on so we can go to watch Matilda."

"Okay daddy!"

"Well Rachel it seems that you're part of the family."

"Yeah I guess."

"Is everything okay Rachel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure because you know I'm here if you need to talk."

"Yeah, I'm great!"

But she was lying, she wasn't great or even fine, she loved Finn but there was nothing she could do about it because she was 100% sure he didn't love her back. She'd just have to carry on as normal.

"Rachel I'm so excited!" said Amelia.

"Me too Amelia!"

"So you wanna be up there on that stage one day?"

"Yep, more than anything."

"I like how you dream so big Rach." said Finn.

Rachel just blushed and the show began to start.

Amelia loved every second of it, there was no doubt that she was just like a mini Rachel. When the show ended Rachel, Finn and Amelia began to walk back to the apartment. Rachel was so tired, she also felt so depressed, she looked over to Finn who was also looking at her, he smiled and that was it, Rachel was sure she'd just pretty much died and gone to heaven. She didn't know what to do, tears began to fall down her face, the only thing she could do was run, so she did, all the way back to the apartment and before Finn could even shout her she'd gone. Finn decided that he couldn't just leave Rachel, he had to find out what was wrong. So he called Kurt who came to pick up Amelia and look after her for a while.

* * *

Finn pressed the buzzer for Rachel's apartment. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Rach, it's me Finn."

Rachel didn't know what to do, she couldn't just leave him there it was freezing. So she let him in. Finn looked down at Rachel, she was in sweatpants and just a simple hoodie, her hair tied back and she had red eyes and mascara stained on her cheek.

"Oh Rachel what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Finn." What was she meant to say? That she loved him and she wanted to live happily ever after with him but that would never happen because you don't love me back?

"Rach please."

"No I can't."

"It is about me?"

And that was it, Rachel burst into tears yet again. Finn grabbed a hold of Rachel and pulled her into his chest. He could feel the tears going through his shirt but he didn't care.

"Rach, calm down tell me what's up."

"I can't Finn, I want to but I really can't." Rachel's sobs grew louder.

"Please?"

"Fine, but after this I will never see you again because you will hate me."

"I'm sure I won't Rach."

"Finn, I like you, I mean really like you, I have since I first met you, but all this doesn't matter because you don't love me back anyways, so see yourself out and goodbye Finn."

Rachel went to turn around but then Finn grabbed her arm and turned her back around. They were looking into each others eyes for what seemed like forever until Finn gradually made his way to Rachel's lips and kissed her. She kissed him back, she couldn't believe it, Finn kissed her.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that." said Finn before kissing her again. This was going to be the start of something new.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I got emotional writing this! I promise I won't leave you very long until the next chapter! Until then don't forget to review!:) **


	4. Moving In

**WOW! 2 updates in 1 day!:O I also had 10 more follows, wow, thanks everyone! Also make sure you've read the chapter before if you already haven't otherwise you will get confused:)**

Rachel and Finn were unsure how long they had been in each other's arms for but they knew they were enjoying it.

"Finn, I hate to break this moment but where's Amelia?"

"Move in with me?"

"Excuse me, what?!" Rachel was very confused.

"Please, just move in with me, you can have the spare room and that way you won't have to always travel half way across the city to get to mine."

"But Amelia?"

"We can still tell her you're her nanny until we're ready to tell her about us. You can carry on looking after her if you want?" Rachel smiled at the thought of 'us'

"Okay."

"You sure Rach?"

"Yeah it's easier for me anyways. But Finn what is this?"

"What's what?" Finn asked confused.

"Us?"

"Well, I want us to be something but it's up to you."

"Of course I want to be something silly!" Rachel giggled, wow Finn loved that laugh. "But I mean what about the nanny job?"

"How about you look after Amelia and I will pay for all the rent?"

"No, Finn I couldn't possibly let you do-" She was cut off by a kiss.

"I want to."

"I love you."

"I love you so much!"

"Now lets get back to Amelia." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah she's probably asking Kurt a lot of questions, she was worried when you ran off, I wthink she really likes you Rach."

"She's so sweet, I'm just going to pack some things for a few days Finn, I hate this dump of an apartment!"

"Why didn't you say so? You could have moved in ages ago." smirked Finn.

"Shut it mister!"

* * *

Finn and Rachel arrived back at Finn's house, they rang the doorbell and Kurt answered.

"Hey Finn! Rachel! I haven't seen you for ages!" Kurt said as he pulled his best friend into a hug.

"Hey Kurt, I've missed you!"

"Hey Daddy! Rachel! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie, I'm just a little tired"

"Rachel, why do you have your bags?" asked Amelia.

Rachel looked at Finn unsure of what to say.

"She's going to be staying here now because it's easier, instead of her having to come really far everyday." said Finn reassuring Rachel.

"Yay! Rachy is going to be living with us!"

'Rachy' that's a new nickname thought Rachel.

"Yep! Now come on princess Amelia it's time for bed!" said Rachel and with that Rachel and Amelia ran upstairs leaving Finn and Kurt in the living room.

"She's really good with Amelia you know."said Kurt.

"I know." Finn simply replied.

"Finn is something going on that I don't know about?"

"Maybe.."

"Come on! Tell me I'm your brother!"

"I can't cause Rachel will kill me!"

"She'd tell me anyway! I'm her best friend!"

"Fine, well we sort of kissed."

"Finn!"

"Well we're trying to keep it from Amelia for now, but we will tell her eventually."

"So that's why Rachel's moving in?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"No! She hates that apartment and I really want her to be close."

"Fine, well then I better go, bye Finn." Then Kurt shouted upstairs. "Bye Amelia, bye Rachel!"

"Bye Kurt!" shouted Rachel.

"Bye Uncle Kurty!"

Finn walked upstairs to find Amelia in her pyjamas all ready for bed.

"Wow, that was fast!" said Finn.

"Yep Rachy helped me!" Finn looked at Rachel and smiled.

"Well then, thank you Rach!"

"My pleasure, now I'm going to sleep too, it's been a long day, goodnight Amelia." She gave amelia a hug and turned to Finn.

"Goodnight Finn." Rachel said and gave Finn a hug while Finn kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Rach."

* * *

It was about 3am, Rachel couldn't sleep, she didn't know whether it was because she was in a new room or whether it was because she was really happy. She got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore, she got out of bed and walked into Finn's room. Wow he looked even cuter in bed she thought. She looked at Finn before sliding under the sheets and into his bed.

"hmmm, Rachel?"Finn said in a groggy voice.

"I can't sleep, just hold me okay?" Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and she began to feel safe again, she felt like she'd been with Finn since the day they met, that's how much chemistry they had.

"Goodnigt Finn, I love you."

"I love you too Rach."

And with that Rachel fell straight to sleep, Finn waited until she fell to sleep before he did as he wanted to make sure she got to sleep okay. He loved her more than anything.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Review, favorite and follow pleeease!:) **


	5. Telling The Truth

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I was going to update last week but I just didn't get around to doing it. I just want to mention how proud I am of Cory's decision to put himself in to rehab, he 100% has my support. Here's chapter 5.**

"Daddy, Daddy!" Amelia shouted running down the corridor towards Finn's bedroom.

"Hmmm" was all Finn managed to get out.

"Rachel? What are you doing in Daddy's bed?" Amelia said a little confused.

Rachel's eyes shot open and looked to Finn.

"She had a nightmare, you know like when you have nightmares and you come and sleep in my bed?" said Finn.

"Oh yeah, was it a really scary one Rachel? I had a monster one once!" said Amelia.

"Yeah it was really scary!" said Rachel.

"Now go pick out clothes that you want to wear today, we're going out for lunch today." said Finn.

"Okay daddy." and off Amelia went towards her room.

"That was close, I think we need to tell her Finn." Rachel said while getting out of bed.

"Yeah, maybe at lunch?"

"Okay, I'm going to go and make some pancakes!"

"Yum, my favorite!"

"I know." Rachel said and winked.

"Rach these pancakes look amazing!" said Finn about to grab all of them.

"Hey hey hey, leave some for Amelia!"

"Sorry." Finn said with a mouthful of pancake and syrup.

Amelia came running into the room. "Rachel! Do you like my dress?"

"Amelia it's beautiful, I love it!"

"Thanks I love you Rachel!" said Amelia and sat down at the table.

Rachel just stared in awe, did she just say she loved her, she looked towards Finn who had the same look, they both had tears in their eyes.

"I love you too sweetie." said Rachel. "Now eat up!"

* * *

Rachel, Finn and Amelia were sat in a restaurant waiting for their food, now was the perfect time to tell Amelia.

"Amelia." said Finn.

"Me and Rachel wanna tell you something sweetie."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know me and Rachel, well we are going to be more than friends."

"What, best friends?" the two adults chuckled.

"No, Rachel and I love eachother."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I knew you two loved eachother, I told you both!"

"Oh yeah, she did say that you liked me."said Rachel.

"Yeah I told you both."

"So are you okay with this?"

"What? You and Rachel? Of course! I love Rachel!"

"I love you to sweetie, come here" Rachel pulled Amelia into a hug.

"I love my girls so much." said Finn.

* * *

Amelia had been quiet the whole day. As soon as they entered the house Amelia ran into her room.

"What's wrong with her?" said Finn.

"I don't know, I will go talk to her, girl to girl!" said Rachel.

When Rachel got to Amelia's room, she found her curled up into her pillow crying.

"Amelia, oh sweetie what's wrong?"

"Daddy won't love me anymore, he has you now and he won't want me anymore."

"Amelia, you know that's not true! Your daddy loves you more than anything! You mean the world to him!"

"I bet that's not true!"

"Amelia, would I ever lie to you?" Rachel smiled.

Amelia let out a giggle. "No, you'd never lie to me!"

"See, now go and see your daddy, I'm sure he's worried!"

"Okay Rachel!" Amelia hugged Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy, Daddy, I'm so sorry! I just thought you wouldn't love me anymore! But I know that's not true! Rachel told me you love me more than anything!"

"Awh Amelia, of course I do, silly! Come here." Finn hugged Amelia and mouthed 'thank you' to Rachel.

The three of them cuddled up on the sofa to watch a disney movie.

"I love you two." said Amelia.

"We love you too sweetheart." said Finn.

If you asked Rachel a few months ago if she expected to be where she was right now she would have laughed, because she didn't at all think she would be where she is right now, being apart of a wonderful family and feeling this loved. It was precious.

**Ahhh, this was so short! I am so sorry! Just letting you guys know that my other story is kind of on hiatus at the moment because I have writers block with it. This chapter wasn't very good I apologize! Review!:) **


	6. We'll Look After You

**So hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for like a month! I have been busy revising for numerous exams and tests, I still have a few tests coming up but I managed to get some free time to write this chapter. So here it is, enjoy!:)**

"See you later Rach, I will be back at 6." said Finn, he was just about to leave for work but said his goodbyes first.

"Okay, I love you." said Rachel.

"I love you too" Finn said as he kissed Rachel on the nose, it was kind of a thing they did.

"See you later cupcake, have fun with Rachel."  
"I will daddy, I always do!" Amelia said and Finn smiled, he loves seeing his girlfriend and his daughter getting on so well.

"See you later!"

"Bye Finn."  
"Bye Daddy."

"So Princess Amelia, what would you like to do today?" said Rachel.

"Can we go to that candy shop in town?" Amelia asked.

"Your daddy wouldn't like that now would he?"

"Please Rachel? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" said Amelia with puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no to that? Go put your coat on!"

"Okay!"

Rachel and Amelia were walking down the street when Rachel saw someone familiar.

"Oh no." said Rachel.  
"What is it Rachel?"

"Come on let's turn around Amelia." said a very shook up Rachel.

"Rachel Berry." said a very low voice.

"Keep walking Amelia." said Rachel.

"But I think that man is calling you Rachel."

"Rachel! Hey wait up." said the man.

"What is it Jesse?" said Rachel.

"Well who do we have here?"

"Hello my name is Amelia Rose Hudson."

"Don't speak to him Amelia." said Rachel.

"Why?"

"I haven't seen you in a while Rachel." said Jesse.

"I haven't seen you in a while either actually, not since you left me in the middle of a New York street scared and crying because you left me for that.. that.." Rachel didn't want to swear infront of Amelia so she left it there.

"Rachel are you okay?" Amelia noticed that Rachel looked like she was about to cry.  
"I'm fine sweetie."  
"Sweetie? Who is this girl anyway?" said Jesse.

"I just told you, I'm Amelia Rose Hudson, daughter of Finn Hudson, and Rachel is my nanny and well kinda like my mommy, and you're upsetting her and I don't like it so can you just leave us alone because I will tell my daddy and you won't like my daddy because he will be very mean with you if you upset me or Rachel." Rachel was tearing up, happy tears now, Amelia had just practically stood up for her and basically called her, her mom.

"You've found someone? Well I wish him good luck if he has to live with you." then Rachel practically sobbed, was she that bad? Finn didn't deserve her.

"Come on Rachel let's go home." said Amelia and with that they began to walk home.

Finn walked in to see Amelia colouring on the table in the kitchen.

"Where's Rachel cupcake?" he said.  
"She is in the bathroom, I think she's crying, she saw this guy in town today who was saying mean stuff about her, don't worry though, I stood up for her." Amelia said feeling proud.

"Thank you princess, hold on, I'm just going to go and speak to Rachel.

Finn walked upstairs to the bathroom and tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Rachel please let me in!"

"No you don't deserve me Finn! Just leave me alone please!" Rachel said in between sobs.

"What are you talking about Rachel? I love you just please tell me what happened! Who was that man Amelia was talking about?"

Rachel opened the door and let Finn in, who immediately put his arms around the sobbing girl.

"H-his name is Jesse, He was my boyfriend 3 years ago, until I found out that he had been seeing some whore behind my back for a year, I thought he was the one Finn, but now I see how much of a jerk he was, but he said that he wished you luck because I am hard to live with, you don't deserve me Finn!"

"Rachel! Shhhh! I love you okay, Amelia loves you too, she thiks the world of you and I'm never gonna be a jerk like Jesse."  
"You know Amelia practically called me her mom today?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."

Finn started choking up. "You know she's never asked about her mom, you are the closest thing shee has to one and I wish you were her real mom. Some day you will be, you can adopt."

"Baby steps Finn." Rachel chuckled.

"Now come here." Finn pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "Lets go and see Amelia, I know she's worried about you."  
"She was such an angel standing up for me."

"She's a little star.

"Rachel! Are you okay? That bad man was nasty, I love you Rachel!" Amelia ran to Rachel and give her a hug.  
"I love you too baby." Rachel said as Finn put with arm around both girls. "I love you both, I'd be a mess without the both of you supporting me."

"Don't go all sappy on us now Rach! Come on let's go have a Disney film night."  
"Good idea."

**Sooo Jesse is back! He will be back in future chapters but don't worry he isn't trying to get Rachel back, it's quite the opposite. I promise I won't leave it as long next time! Review!:) **

**(Also this chapter was shorter than intended because I cut some out which will be added to the next chapter!)**


End file.
